This is a new project to assess the role of respiratory viruses in the multistage process of lung carcinogenesis. Preliminary results indicate that adenoviruses and papilloma viruses infect normal human bronchial epithelial cells in vitro. The long-term consequences of these infections on the neoplastic potential of the epithelial cells and the possible differential cytotoxic response between normal and neoplastic lung cells is being studied.